1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a tuning device and method with which the tuning of a musical instrument such as a guitar or a wind instrument and the like is carried out and, in particular, to a tuning device that has a mechanical meter.
2. Related Art
In conventional tuning devices for musical instruments, the meter section which shows the deviation of the pitch of an input signal from a standard pitch, typically includes display meters. Such meters carry out the display of the deviation by a display using light emitting diode (LED)s or liquid crystal displays (LCD)s as well as mechanical meters that carry out the display of the deviation using the movement of an indicator and the like.
Tuning devices in which the meter section is configured with a meter that uses LEDs or LCDs can be created inexpensively. Because the display of the deviation is in steps, in other words, not continuous, however, there is a weakness that fine tuning under conditions in which the pitch of the input signal approaches the standard pitch is difficult to carry out and the device is difficult to use.
In that regard, a tuning device in which the meter section has been configured with a mechanical meter such as, for example, that cited in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,231,362 is expensive, but since the display of the deviation changes continuously, tuning is carried out easily and this meter section is in high demand.
However, with a mechanical meter such as the one described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,231,362, the meter has advantages such as those described above. However, because the driving of the indicator is carried out by the repulsive force of a spring and the magnetic force of an electromagnet, there have been various kinds of problems that accompany the use of the spring and the electromagnet (coil and magnet) with the mechanical meter.
Specifically, one problem that arises is that because over time a deterioration of the spring is produced and as a matter of course, a chronological display error is generated and compared to a meter that uses LEDs or LCDs, the life of the mechanical meter is short. In addition, other problem areas include the fact that since an electromagnet is used, the meter is likely to be affected by the magnetic forces in the surroundings and, for example, in the vicinity of devices that generate magnetic forces such as the speaker of a guitar amplifier and or a guitar pickup. As such, accurate tuning cannot be carried out and the places that the device can be used are limited. Also, since the movement of the indicator, which has a weak retention torque, is affected by the force of gravity, there have been problems such as the fact that items that are to be placed vertically cannot be placed horizontally and both the direction of placement and the angle of placement are limited.
In addition, because the wiring to the electromagnet with which the indicator is driven is placed in the vicinity of the indicator, there has been the problem that failures are likely to occur in the wiring together with the driving of the indicator. Also, since an electromagnet is used to drive the indicator, power consumption is great and, as a result, there has been the problem that in those cases where a mechanical meter is employed in a tuning device for portable use. In portable devices, batteries are typically used for the power source, and the operating time for a mechanical meter is short compared to a meter that uses LEDs or LCDs.
In addition, there have been problems such as the fact that since variations are likely to occur between individual meters and in order to absorb these variations, the use of a semi-fixed resistor and the like is provided capable of performing fine adjustments. Also, it is necessary to carry out the adjustments at the time of shipping, making the processes at the time of manufacture complicated.
Furthermore, since a coil and a magnet are installed as items that are fundamental to the spring and the electromagnet, there has been the problem that there is a limit to miniaturization of the mechanical meter and to making the mechanical meter thin.